


Indelible

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sequel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: Hermione has a promise to fulfil. To kill for Tom. Can she push her morals out or will Tom kill her?





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AconitumLuparia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconitumLuparia/gifts).



> Yeahhhhh ohhhhh I hear that someone wanted a sequel to Vermillion. So here it is!!! Also this is for AconitumLuparia bishhhh I love youuuu!!! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this!

There was was a familiar sound but it sounded too far away. A dripping of the facet. The sound echoing.    
  
Drip   
  
Drip   
  
Drip   
  
Drip   
  
  
She'd wish it stop.    
  
  
A wave of scents overwhelming. Somewhat bittersweet. Hermione rolled. Blinking at the stained red of the sheets. The nakedness of her body, feeling not at all her own. She blinked once more, a shaky breath escaping. Memories hitting her in a whirlwind.    
  
_ "Been thinking about me, love?" _   


  
Her heart raced. 

  
  
_ "I'll ask one more time, Hermione. Will you kill for me? " _

  
  
Her ears drowning everything out. 

  
  
_ "Yes. " _   
  
  
Then her eyes snapped to the body laying not too far away. Taking in the dark beauty before her. Even now she was chilled to the bone. Those red eyes staring back at her. She stilled. There was no warmth in his eyes.    
  
  
_ "You intend to kill me. " _

  
  
She swallowed thickly. 

  
  
_ "Too many morals. This was already a given, Hermione. " _   


  
A rage bubbled deep within her. Without warning her hand came down harshly across his cheek. The sound nothing but an echo. Her hand stung. Making her wince. 

  
  
She recalled the way he easily snapped her neck. Without so much as a care. Hermione wasn't going to be swept under the rug. Vampire or not. She didn't care. 

  
  
The words coming out fueling her outrage. 

  
  
"How dare you!"

  
  
Tom was on her within seconds, body shifted, holding her down. Those hands enclosed over her wrists. Hermione barely registering his nakedness in her fury. Yet, Tom's voice was icy and poised. 

  
  
"If you don't stop, I will kill you this time. "

  
  
Hermione flinched. Going still. Silence thick between them.

  
  
Tom peered at her, lips firm. Observing the changes of his new fledgling. 

  
  
The hues of her once caramel color eyes a dark brown boarding on black. He rubbed a thumb over her skin, the paleness cold as the winter sky. Now that her hair was dry, it splayed out in wild waves. Truth be told she was a sight to behold. 

  
  
"Is this the part where you apologize?" Her voice pressed. 

  
  
Tom scoffed at her. 

  
  
"Not likely, love. "

  
  
Hermione scowled at him. 

  
  
"Fine. What now? "

  
  
Tom released her hands, the marks slowly fading. He smirked, a gleam in his eyes. 

  
  
"Well I can imagine showing you a few new things."

  
  
A sudden heat built within her at his intense look. Realizing that they were still naked. Jolting, she shoved him off. Hurriedly wrapping the stained sheets across her body. 

  
  
"Not yet, Tom. " She said firmly. Taking the chance to stand on her wobbly legs. 

  
  
Tom rolled his eyes before standing as well. His clothes appearing upon his body. It was time to put her through the test. 

  
  
"You need to feed. "

  
  
Hermione froze as her hand came in contact with her dresser. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Slowly turning to face him. 

  
  
"By feed, you mean take a life. "

  
  
All silence gave her the answer. It pounded through her like a distant hum. Her fingers clenched and she fought not to show her emotions. 

  
  
Hermione knew that it was to come to this. However it didn't mean she was happy about it. What would it be like? Taking another's life, would they scream in fear or would it be a quick death? 

  
  
"Stop pondering and get dressed, love. " Tom stated coolly before walking out of the bedroom. 

  
  
Hermione bit her lip. Her feet taking to her dresser. The broken glass still remaining on the floor. An empty ache filling her as she peered at the broken photographs. A sob caught in the back of her throat. Tears pricking her eyes. 

  
  
She didn't even get a goodbye. Hermione was dead to them. The weight of reality settling down. Tom wouldn't allow her to go back. 

  
  
Clenching her fist, her knuckles became white and she held her breath. 

  
  
One second

  
  
Two seconds

  
  
Three seconds   
  
  
Hermione let out the breath. The fingers unclenching and opening up the drawers. Her hands grabbing whatever coming in contact with her fingers. A maroon pair of lace knickers and a black bra. Scowling she pulled another drawer, going for her black jeans. 

  
  
Moving away from the dresser; Hermione opened her closet, snaching the dark green knitted sweater from the hanger. 

  
  
Quickly, she dressed. Throwing on some black sneakers. Who knows maybe her victim would run? 

  
  
Hermione walked out the room, down the hall. Tom eyeing her cat with bemusement as crookshanks proceeded to growl at him from where he was sitting. 

  
  
She felt a moment of panic as Tom suddenly picked up her furry companion. The cat making a displeased meow. 

  
  
"Such a feisty creature, you have here."

  
  
Tom stared down at the orange tabby. Almost as if analyzing. Hermione frowned before taking Crookshanks from Tom. 

  
  
"I'd like it if you stop touching things that don't belong to you. " 

  
  
Tom's lips thinned, those eyes hardened. 

  
  
"Are you under the impression that you aren't? Everything that belongs to you, Hermione very well belongs to me."

  
  
Crookshanks jumped out of her arms, running for the bedroom. 

  
  
Hermione froze as Tom suddenly closed their distance. She could still taste him, his scent engulfing her. The pressure on her neck, as he yanked her long locks. Those lips brushing upon her jaw. His presence dominant. 

  
  
"Don't make me regret this, because I will have you dead. Do you understand? "

  
  
In this moment, she closed her eyes in surrender. The pulse in her veins thudding and thudding. 

  
  
"I do. "

  
  
Then Tom captured her lips. The empty ache within her spreading. Hermione responded to the fervor. Letting Tom shove her back to the door. He bit her lower lip, drawing her blood. Hungrily he ran his tongue over her. Hermione felt dazed. The blood sparking an unknown feeling. 

  
  
"We'll have to continue this after. Let's go. " 

  
  
Tom drew back. 

  
  
Hermione opened the door, stepping out. The air coming against her cheeks in a cool caress. It wasn't the icy chill she felt earlier. She welcomed the difference. 

  
  
Tom walked past her. His stride precise. Hermione followed, not knowing what to expect. 

  
  
  
It felt like hours had passed when Tom suddenly stopped moving. Hermione eyes took in his stance. There was something so detached about the way Tom presented himself. It all clicked when a blonde middle aged woman approached Tom. 

  
  
She gave him a sultry smile. 

  
  
"Are you interested in a good time? "

  
  
The smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes. 

  
  
"Only if you promise not to scream. "

  
  
A flush spread upon her cheeks. 

  
  
Hermione watched as suddenly the woman pulled him to the darken alley. Tom taking the initiative to press her up against the brick wall. 

  
  
Without making a sound, Hermione followed. The familiar quickening of her heart pounding. She felt the lure as she was a foot away from them. Tom's voice like honey. Richly thick and sweet. Yet she knew better. 

  
  
"Now let's make you true to your word. "

  
  
Hermione couldn't tell if it was directed at her or the woman. 

  
  
The woman inhaled as Tom pierced into her skin. A copery sweet scent wafted in the air. The strange urge surging forward. The woman started to scream.

  
  
Hermione saw red. Her body acting of it's own accord. Tom moved aside at her snarl. Licking his lips. 

  
  
A hand closing over the woman's throat. Hermione slammed the blonde into the wall repeatedly. Blood dripping from the head trauma. The sight of it made Hermione crave more. Her fangs sinking harshly into her victim. 

  
  
It was warm and thick. 

  
  
The beating moved like a metronome. 

  
  
Tic

  
  
Tic

  
  
Tic

  
  
Tic

  
  
Blood coursing through her system. The ringing in her ears stopped. Hermione pulled back. The blonde going limp, no sign of life.

  
  
Shock burned deep within. Hermione let go of the woman, body sinking to the floor. 

  
  
She felt numb. 

  
  
Felt disgust. 

  
  
Most of all she felt unhinged. 

  
  
Tom wrapped his arms around her waist. The act gentle. Hermione wanted to scream. Her blood curse would turn her into someone else. 

  
  
"You did it, love. "

  
  
His words sunk into her. Weight akin to pressure of waves. 

  
  
Those waves washed her away.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been a busy month of writing for me. I have two updates of my WIPs. Sooo check it, should be up shortly guys!!! ;) I love you guys!!!


End file.
